


Detective Deku, the great hero.

by midgetchick97



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Minor Original Character(s), Not Canon Compliant, Orphan Midoriya Izuku, Orphanage, Panic Attacks, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgetchick97/pseuds/midgetchick97
Summary: What happens when you merge Death note and My hero Academia? In a quirk filled world, quirkless Midoriya Izuku ends up attending Wammy's Orphanage. The ball of sunshine with a traumatic past, is rescued thanks to L solving the case. How will this affect the future for all involved?





	1. Chapter 1: Happy Home.

Chapter 1: Happy Home-

Midoriya Izuku was a very smart kid, brilliant and observant. At just six years old, he could already read as well as people triple his age. He loved to read. Especially when it came to books or articles about his favourite heroes. 

However, just because he could read, doesn't mean that his night time routine changed. Every night, he would climb in to his bed, surrounded by his collection of hero themed merchandise. His mother would be there shortly and he would hand her one of his many, hero themed adventure books.

She would smile and tuck him in, turning on his night-light and turning off his main light. She would sit on the edge of his bed and then read to him until he fell asleep. After, she kissed him on the forehead, she wished him a good night.

Midoriya's intelligence was wasted on the school. They didn't acknowledge it or encourage it at all. That's because the talented boy happened to be quirkless. In the world, quirks were what determined a person's value. His intelligence counted for nothing and he was ignored.

Being ignored was fine in comparison to what he was put through, each and every day at school. He was tormented, hurt and ridiculed by his classmates. What made it worse was that the leader of the bullies, was his ex-best friend, Bakugo Katsuki. 

Whilst meek, Midoriya was still determined to be a hero. He took every single physical and emotional blow and powered through with a sunshine smile. Determined to fix things with his best friend, he followed along and put up with their torment.

He kept his injuries and bullying from his Mom whenever he could. It would make her cry. He wanted her to smile. He wove together happy stories of play time with friends, of caring teachers and accomplishments. She would smile and encourage him. He would do what ever it took to make her happy.

It was a stormy weekend and the power was out. His Mom was home from work, which made him so happy. They could play games and read together. 

Midoriya giggled as he and his Mom turned bed sheets, sofa cushions and pillows into a tent. Izuku became a king and the tent was his castle. His Mom was his powerful knight.

He then became an expert chef, his Mom was his assistant as they made bentos for lunch, which they ate in the tent.

Once the meal was finished, he became a hero. Pillow case tied around him to make a cape, he saved his Mom from evil villains. The tent was now accidentally knocked over. Inko Midoriya quickly called out that the floor was lava.

She scooped up the giggling six year old and jumped to the safety of the sofa cushions. She announced that he should use the blankets and pillows to make it through the lava and get a story book, so that he could read to her. 

He happily accepted the challange, announcing that the lava was no match for Izuku the hero. He moved and hopped on to the pillows and made his way to his room.

He came back with All Might's biography. It was a collection of adventures with villains that he faced. It was thick and had no pictures and probably wasn't suitable for six year olds. However, he had picked it out from the library and was glued to it. She loved seeing his happy smile so she had reluctantly allowed it. He was a smart boy, very mature for his age.

After reading several chapters, they tidied up the living room. The power had came back on so she went to cook dinner whilst little Midoriya watched TV. From the kitchen, She heard a familiar clip. 'Fear not! Why, you ask? Cuz... I am here!' 

She heard Midoriya cheering. It warmed her heart but also reminded her of the night he was diagnosed as quirkless. She let out a sad sigh. She had reacted in the wrong way to that. She should have encouraged him. He was her hero who never failed to make her smile. She decided to tell him as much tonight, before his story. With that happy thought in mind, She carried on cooking, with a smile on her face.


	2. Broken home.

Chapter 2: Broken home-

It was eight in the evening. Midoriya Inko was just headed upstairs to tuck Izuku in. There was a knock at the door. She wondered who was knocking this late but decided to tuck Izuku in first. She wanted to tell him how proud she was of him before it got too late at night.

She carried on walking up the stares and into the bedroom. There was another knock, more desperate this time. "Now who could that be?..." She voiced out loud. Next there was a noisy thump that caused the door to rattle. It happened again. She looked outside Izuku's window. There were a bunch of people, trying to break down her door.

Panic filled her. She moved her hand to her pocket to get her phone and call the police. 'No. No first I have to protect Izuku. Stay calm. Stay calm. It's fine. Calm.' "Izuku, sweetie. Come with me." She said this softly with a strained smile.

Izuku was confused. "What's that banging?" She didn't want to scare him. "Come with me, I will explain in a little bit, okay. We have to hurry." He nodded and followed her.

They went to Inko's room. "Honey. There are bad men at the door, trying to get inside. -So we are going to play hide and seek, okay?" Izuku felt scared. He nodded. "Good. I want you to hide in the wardrobe. Don't come out no matter what you here and keep quiet, okay?" He nodded, trying to hold back tears.

He climbed into the wardrobe. She crouched down. "Izuku. I'm so proud of you." She kissed him on the forehead. "You're my smart little boy. You can be a hero. You're my hero Izuku. You always make me smile. You can be whatever you want to be. I love you so much. Please be brave." She hugged him and then stood. 

She started to close the cupboard doors. "Mommy wait. Don't go." He whispered this urgently. "Don't worry sweetie. I'll be back and let you out when it's safe again. Just promise me you will stay here." Izuku was afraid, shaking with fear. He was crying. 

It broke her heart to see but there wasn't much space in there. The cupboard was narrow. She had to keep him safe. She started crying. Izuku was terrified. "I-I promise." He sat down and hugged his knees close. "I love you Izuku." He looked up at her. "I love you too Mom." She closed the doors and called the police. She then went downstairs.

From his hiding place, he heard the door finally give out, with a violent crash. It was followed by the sound of things breaking and then eventually fighting. He heard his Mom's pleading voice. He heard her scream. He covered his ears with his hands.

He heard the footprints head upstairs. The footprints seemed to be getting closer. Panicking, Midoriya was breathing heavily. He covered his mouth with his hands and held his breath.

Bang! The sound of the door being kicked open. The villians rushed in. Izuku heard a male voice just inches from the cupboard. "The kid has to be here somewhere." 

The cupboard door opened. Izuku stared in horror. He had been found. The game of hide and seek was over. He lost. 

He screamed as he was forcefully pulled from the cupboard. He continued to scream and cry as he was dragged out of the room and down the stairs.

The screaming stopped abruptly. Blood. So much blood. Blood everywhere. It was all he could smell. Izuku felt like he couldn't breathe. He saw her. She was on the ground, covered in so many stab wounds, slashes all over her body. One of the villians was still carving her up with a knife. She was dead. Izuku swayed on the spot and then passed out.


End file.
